Restart
by Fuji 2.0
Summary: Ryoma was broken. Yes that was a fact. But when his heart is destroyed by his lover he dose anything to get him back. Even Timetravel? FujiXRyo Thrill pair, Hints of Perfect Pair Rating may change.
1. Broken

The rain beat down as he knew.

They were going to leave.

His only hope and only light in this dark world were about to leave.

Tezuka, Fuji, Kikumaru, Oishi, Kawamura, and Inui left last year.

Now it is Momo and Kaidoh's turn.

He had made no friends with the new regulars like he did with the old regulars.

How can he be Seigaku's pillar, if he can't even be its captain.

To face the facts, he was broken, he had been broken before coming to Seigaku and will remain broken forever.

Only he can fix him.

Only he can make him whole again.

But when was the last time he heard from him?

Four months, yeah that was how long.

Were they even a couple anymore?

Was he still his lover?

This was going through Echizen Ryoma's head as the last week of his 2nd year went by.

He had to face the facts, he had four options left to him.

One: He could go to America

Two: He could stay in Japan and break up with him

Three: He could also stay in Japan and be a mess like he is right now

and

Four: He could always try to get answers from him

Ah yes, him.

His one last hope.

His only hope.

His lover.

His boyfriend.

Fuji Shuusuke.

"Shuusuke do you even care?"

The words came out before he could stop them along with the suppresed tears.

As this happened, he heard a voice.

"Ryoma?"

That was all it took, just him saying his name, Ryoma fell into the awaiting arms of him.

"Shuusuke."

* * *

Beta edited by **Animegrl421**

Thanks everyone for reading!**  
**

Reviews are well in joyed.

- Fuji 2.0

As of 4/15/09 two thousand people have read chapter one of Restart

Thanks so much!


	2. Destroyed

Fuji Shuusuke knew this was the end.

His relationship with Ryoma was about to be a thing of the past.

But he could not see or even know that the pillar could never live without him.

Fuji was with Kunimitsu now.

Fuji had always liked Kunimitsu.

But he thought that they could never be.

He thought he could never love again.

That was until Ryoma showed up.

He had found himself falling in love for the little first year.

After the nationals, he became his boyfriend.

But it was short lived.

When he and Ryoma weren't in the same school, he found himself falling all over again for Kunimitsu.

And when Kunimitsu asked him out he jumped for it.

So for the last four months he had been going out with him behind Ryoma's back.

And now he had enough, and he wanted to end things here with Ryoma.

He glanced at the figure in his arms and hoped he could still do it.

* * *

Ryoma could feel his heart brake as Shuu-No-Fuji broke up with him.

"Why?" Was all he could say.

First, his parents get divorced

Second, neither wanted him anymore.

Third, Nanako's husband hated his guts, so he couldn't be around Nanako anymore.

Now his boyfriend -his last hope- was going to dump him.

He wanted, no needed, to know why.

"I'm going out with Kunimitsu and I don't want to lead you on Ryoma."

Fuji had said it with no feelings or emotion like it just had to be said.

His impassive voice broke Ryoma in two.

"DON'T YOU EVER CALL ME RYOMA YOU BAKA YARO(1)!!" He screamed at Fuji, tears flowing freely down his face.

"Never call me that Fuji-yaro." He said again, this time calmly.

* * *

Fuji was shocked to say the least.

Ryoma hadn't called him by that name since they first met.

Now, he wanted to know what he did wrong.

But he knew what he did. He had broken Ryoma's heart and now this was what he had to pay for it.

"I'm sorry Ryo-chan(2)" he whispered as he walked away from the crying boy that was behind him.

* * *

All he wanted to do was die.

Yes, that was it.

He had nothing more to live for now that Fuji-yaro was gone.

He would just stay until the end of school in 2 days and then it would all be over.

* * *

" The new Vice-captain of Seigaku will be 2nd year Izanami Katashi (3)." Momo-sempai (4) said to the tennis team on the last day of school.

"Now for the captain to say his last words."

"You have all been a great team but there is something I must say," Ryoma cleared his throat getting ready for the final blow. "Next year I will not be at Seigaku, so I will now say that the new Buchou (5) of the Seigaku Tennis Team is 2nd year Masayoshi Nao (6)."

As the words left his mouth everyone gasped.

Their captain was leaving?!

Momo suddenly pulled Ryoma up by his shirt and said, "what do you mean, Echizen, why are you not going to be here?"

"I just can't Momo-sem-" he started to say until some people came in.

"Nya, what's happening everyone? Nya Ochibi-chan, (7) what's up" Kikumaru asked all while glomping Ryoma from behind.

"Echizen here is leaving the club." Momo said with hate mixed into his voice.

"Why Ochibi-chan, why would you leave tennis?" Kikumaru said after letting go of Ryoma, Ryoma walked away.

"I'm not. I'm giving up on life." He said as he left the courts and everyone one was looking at their broken buchou/kouhai (8) back.

* * *

1. yaro is bastard and baka is idiot so together they make "You Idiotic Bastard."

2. Ryoma's nickname when they are alone

2. -chan is a suffix used for girl, but not all the time

3. Izanami - Japanese name meaning "male who invites."

3. Katashi - Japanese name meaning "firmness."

4. senpai is an upperclassman

5. buchou means captain

6. Masayoshi - Japanese name meaning "model of justice."

6. Nao - Japanese name meaning "esteemed."

7. It means Shorty - chibi means small the o is just a way of talking.

8. kouhai is an underclassman

Thanks to all reviewers for these first two chapters

Frog-kun: Thanks for the advice I have made those changes to this chapter and the last one.

Bunnywishes: Thanks and it will be out soon.

bunnykim89: Yes it's sad for Ryoma but Fuji won't be doing that if you read the Summary I kind of gave away what is to happen.

TTR: Well all I can say for now is that Golden Pair is going to be here but the rest are up to you to vote on any pairing but Ryoma and Fuji are taken OK.

Luck = Me: he's broken because life hates him. (Read above to know more OK)

Beta edited by Animegrl421

Thanks again

- Fuji 2.0

As of 4/15/09 1572 people have read chapter two of Restart.

Thanks so much for reading!!


	3. Departure

Ryoma was looking at the stars in the night sky.

Something so beautiful, so unique.

He thought that you couldn't see it on this world.

A world full pain.

A world full of sorrow.

He just never thought that in a world like that something so beautiful and innocent could exist.

At that moment he thought to himself, _ maybe just maybe if life would give him a second chance maybe things could be different._

Those were his last thoughts before a shooting star shot through the night sky.

Yes, according to him it was a great wish.

No, not just a wish but a desire, something that was **needed** in his life.

All he wished for was that things had gone differently.

That Fuji had never left him.

That his parents never got divorced.

That one of them wanted him enough to actually call him their son, and would want to actually be with him.

That Nanako never got married.

That the man she got married to would have never met her.

Would anyone care that he was gone?

Would anyone even think of him at all?

Pain and sorrow swelled into his heart at that very moment.

The pain from all that was happening.

The sorrow from everything he would leave behind.

But he knew that death was all that was left.

He had to die.

Because no one can live when they're in this much pain.

No one knew of his pain.

No one knew of his suffering.

So no one had the right to say that he shouldn't kill himself.

No one had the right to say life would get better.

No, because it couldn't.

All he hoped for was gone.

All he could wish for this to die in peace.

As he slashed the blade down his arm from the inside of his wrist to his elbow on both his arms.

He saw the blood gush out.

Like a waterfall from his arm.

He saw the night sky faded into black.

But at that moment the old Seigaku regulars came into his home.

And the last thing he saw was Fuji's crying face standing above his with his eyes open and tears flowing out.

And that was it as the world faded to black.

But then a light so bright came before his eyes.

It dragged him into a place he never knew.

And a new adventure awaited the young tennis star.

His new life was just beginning.

* * *

Fuji couldn't believe it, why would Ryoma kill himself?

He knew that he broke his heart but that's no reason for him to kill himself!

He didn't know what really was going on.

He didn't know how much pain Ryoma was going through.

If he had he might have thought things differently.

As he saw Ryoma dying he knew.

That he loved Ryoma more than anything in the world.

His feelings for Ryoma were nothing like his feelings for Kunimitsu.

They were stronger.

He loved Ryoma more than anything.

He would do anything for Ryoma.

So how was it that he never figured this out Intel the one he loved was dead?

He was blind.

Yeah, that would be a perfect description.

He was blind to the point where he thought he'd loved Kunimitsu more than Ryoma.

That was where everything went wrong.

Now all he could do was cry on top of his young dead lover.

"I love you Ryoma, I really do."

* * *

Yes Ryoma has died but don't worry he'll come back.

Chapter four might be out by the end of the day.

Thanks to all who reviewed I answered you all on the last chapter.

Beta edited by Animegrl421

- Fuji 2.0

As of 4/15/09 1534 people have read chapter three of Restart.

Thanks so much for reading!!


	4. Renewal

The bright light consumed Ryoma.

It swirled around him, turning into beautiful colors of a rainbow.

The feelings that the bright light gave him.

Were so amazingly good.

He thought _is this heaven? If it is, then it is so much better than any word can describe!_

Then, everything stopped.

A shimmering golden figure came gracefully down from the sky to land right in front of him.

The figure was actually someone who Ryoma should've given great respect to.

You see the figure was Kami-sama.

Yes, the great Kami-sama came down from the sky to tell Ryoma what was happening to him.

As he spoke the words came out like thunder.

"You are Ryoma Echizen. You have been given a second chance."

Ryoma looked on confusingly at the figure, who he still didn't know was Kami-sama.

"What do you mean I've been given a second chance?"

Kami-sama looked down at the boy and started laughing.

"What I mean son, is that the pain in your life is not something I enjoy having people suffer through, and I wish that you had never experienced it at all. So my son, when you made that wish, upon that shooting star, for a chance to redo it all, we decided that you deserved it. Now you are to be sent back to wean you came to Japan. This is your one shot, your only chance, to redo your life. Make it count."

As he said those last three words Ryoma felt like he was falling, falling into an abyss of darkness never to come up again.

* * *

The sun shined through the curtains onto a bed where a young boy was sleeping.

His face was so peaceful as he slept that you would have never thought he had once been broken.

And he had not been broken in this lifetime.

But in a different one, a different life he had.

Now he would have to redo his life all over again.

But this time he would make things right.

He would make sure that this time nothing would go wrong.

As the boy woke up a mop of Emerald tinted black hair poked up out of the mess of sheets.

Golden eyes started fluttering open, trying to take in the new days morning light.

But when he realized that he was seeing his old bedroom.

He woke up in a flash.

He could hear his mom downstairs saying breakfast was ready.

He could hear his old man yelling "Oi, Seinen (1), get down here. School is starting today."

"I'm up Oyaji (2), I'm up." Ryoma yelled back to his baka oyaji down the stairs.

A second chance, well, he knew he could not waste this.

* * *

1. Seinen means young man or boy

2. Oyaji means Old Man in a vary rude way

Yes it's short but it more a filler to chapter five should go.

Chapter five will start at the end of the regular selections.

Then your in for a big shock OK.

Chapter five starts in Fuji Pov. and the end will be Ryoma's OK.

Beta edited by Animegrl421

- Fuji 2.0

As of 4/15/09 1287 people have read chapter four of Restart.

Thanks so much for reading!!!


	5. Zeal

"Nya Fujiko (1), did you hear? We're having a new student come and join our class today. Isn't it exciting?!" Eiji said while bouncing around Fuji as they walked from practice to class.

"Saa that is interesting." Fuji responded to Eiji with his eyes slightly open.

Cerulean blue orbs stared with a mixture of curiosity and for some reason excitement.

Eiji immediately spotted the difference in his friends eyes.

Fuji had been acting weird ever since that Echizen kid came to the school.

But Eiji had absolutely no clue what was going on with Fuji.

So the best thing to do was hope for his friends happiness and well being.

Fuji on the other hand had a totally different problem.

He was somehow in some way attracted to the freshman regular Echizen Ryoma.

He didn't know how it happened or even why it happened all he knew was that every time he was around him he felt an amazing and almost addicting thrill.

As they sat down in their seats Fuji taking the window in and Eiji taking the end. There was one seat right dab in the middle of them.

As the teacher entered the room Fuji was lost in thought about Ryoma.

"Now class we have a new student. I would like you all to meet Echizen Ryoma. He's was a freshman but he did so well on his placement test that he is now in your class." Kimimasuyo-sensei (2&3) told the class from where she was at the front of the room.

When she said this Fuji turned his head and with eyes open started at the boy at the front of the room.

"Now introduce yourself Echizen-kun(4)" she told the boy that was right next to her.

"Echizen Ryoma. Yoroshiku (5)" Ryoma said without even a glace to the teacher.

"_antisocial brat." _Almost every boy thought at the same time.

"_So CUTE!!!" _the girls all thought.

"Saa this will be fun Ryoma-chan" Fuji thought as he looked at the young tennis player.

"_Wow what an unsocial brat." _Kimimasuyo-sensei thought to herself as she looked for an open seat to but him in.

"Nya Ochibi sit here! SIT HERE!!!!!!!!!!" Eiji said while bouncing up and down pointing at the seat next to him.

"No fair Kikumaru-kun you can't hog him."

"Yah that right."

"Umm, Do you have a girlfriend?"

"Can I be your Girlfriend?"

"No pick me?"

"No its gota to be me"

All the girls started shouting and asking at once all because of what Eiji said.

Fuji at that point felt something like jealousy course threw him.

"_Why. why with him"_ he thought as he looked softly at Ryoma.

The boy looked back at him surprised showing fully in his golden eyes.

"Now everyone calm down. Eiji he has to sit between you and Fuji-kun because it's the only seat open. So Echizen-kun please sit over between The red-haired neko(6) and Fuji-kun." Kimimasuyo-sensei said while making fun of Eiji for how he acted.

"Nya that's not nice." Eiji said with a pout on his face as he sat down again in his seat.

When Echizen finally was in his seat Kimimasuyo-sensei started the class.

* * *

Ryoma was shocked with the expression that Fuji held in his eye as gold clashed with cerulean blue.

Then he remembered

* * *

_*Flashback*_

_Ryoma was sitting under the sakura tree (7)._

_But he was by no means alone._

_Because he was sitting in the lap of his boyfriend Fuji no wait Shuusuke._

"_Um Fu-Shuusuke when did you start to like me as more than a kouhai?" he asked a blush hidden under his cap._

"_Saa.. I liked you like this after you beat Kaidou even more after you beat Inui but I didn't understand what I was feeling." Fuji said with a kind smile on his face._

"_Ne that long un well I don't know when It started for me.."_

"_Saa that's fine Ryo-chan that fine."_

_*End Flashback*

* * *

_

Ryoma than hid his smirk as the class let out oh yes Fuji was going to be his and no one could stop him.

Not even Buchou would take him away from his last light.

He wanted to see someone try.

Because then they would fall.

* * *

1. Eiji's nickname for Fuji

2. Kimi- "honorable, noble." Masuyo - "benefit the world."

3. Sensei means Teacher

4. –kun is a suffix meant for a boy but not all the time.

5. Yoroshiku means "Please take care of me" you say it when you meet someone for the first time.

6. Neko means cat

7. Cherry Blossom Tree in Japan

* * *

Sorry it's late but I tank you all who revewed and I have a vote to ask of you.

* * *

Which of these PoT charicters is your favorite?

1. Tachbana

2. Jun

3. Sengoku

4. Kaidou

5. Aoi

6. Saeki

* * *

Please Vote

Thanks

- Fuji 2.0


	6. Pieces

hey

I'm Shikamaru's lazy twin but you can call be Shika or Carolyn I don't care

Fuji let me wright this chapter as you can see.

He will be updating on his birthday and mine May 26th.

Wow that's also the day of his graduation.

spooky.

Well this chapter is in our future time and is all about FUJI. ^_^

I LOVE SHUUSUKE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

But I hope you read it and I really hope you review and tell me if I'm any good.

* * *

Pain

Yes had he done this to Ryoma too

Now was karma getting him back

It had only been two weeks since Ryoma's suicide

and yet he felt

lost,

hurt,

and most of all broken.

He had never need luck more than right now.

First Tezuka had been cheating on him with Atobe.

Not just now.

He had been doing so ever since they got together.

So all he had been was a tool,

Something for pleasure not love.

And because of that he had destroyed the only one that truly loved him,

With all his heart.

Ryoma.

I wish that you are alright.

That the afterlife is good.

I wish I could join you but…

Unlike you I'm not ready to die.

I can't make that sacrifice.

But if I could,

Just say one more word,

It'd be

Aishiteru

"_Aishiteru Ryo-chan."_

"_Aishiteru Shuusuke."_

Just like it use to be_._

When I look inside my front door I almost hope to see you there with a smirk on telling me,

"_Okaeri Shuusuke."_

And then for no reason I will always say even though I know you're not there,

"_Tadaima Ryo-chan._"

After I found out we were done,

It would have been after you died but…

I needed a life line.

So all I ask for is this,

Kami-sama give him happiness and…

Give Him Love.

* * *

Aishiteru - I Love you

Okaeri - Welcome back

Tadaima - I'm Home

Favorite character:

1. Tachbana - ll

2. Jun - l

3. Sengoku - ll

4. Kaidou - ll

5. Aoi

6. Saeki - llll

7. (new) Yuuta - llll

Wow Yuuta and Saeki have some fans.

Please Vote

* * *


	7. Light

Tezuka didn't know why but the new regular Echizen seemed to hate him.

Not just hate.

He loathed and despised him to the gates of hell.

And for all he knew he had done nothing to this boy.

NOTHING AT ALL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Yes he the stoic Bouchu of Seigaku yelled in his head.

What it was his way to remain sane.

Then he saw it.

The look in Echizen's eye as he watched Fuji play.

How he looked to be in dream land when Fuji's shirt went up.

Echizen had a crush on HIS FUJI!

HIS FUJI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Well he wasn't going to let that happen.

Fuji would be his.

And no boy was going to stop that.

And Echizen would be running laps till he was thirty.

Then he remembered he had to keep his mask on so no one would see.

On Echizen was going to start hell tomorrow.

* * *

Ryoma was a bit shock at how many laps he had to do.

FOR BEING LATE!

He got 85 laps.

85 LAPS!

He could hear people whispering.

"osoroshi.(1)"

"What did Echizen do to make Bouchu hate him?"

"No clue."

Ryoma didn't care he had a clue on what the captain hated him for.

He was happy maybe if this went on Fuji might like him more if he saw the true Tezuka.

Oh he hope so.

Because he needed Fuji in his life.

He really couldn't live without him.

* * *

Fuji was very confused.

Which is highly unlikely and unusual.

First Kunimitsu started hitting on him.

Now while the rest of the team didn't see it he was still scared by this new addition to their relationship.

Second Ryoma had a lusted gaze in his eyes when he saw him.

Now that was acutely felt good to know for some reason.

Did he like Ryoma in some way?

For some reason his heart beat faster when he saw him.

for some reason he thought that these feelings where stronger for Ryoma than Tezuka.

He blinked he had just called Kunimitsu as Tezuka in his head.

Strange.

Then he looked to his right and saw Ryoma sleeping on the desk.

Looking so much like an angel.

So peaceful.

His heart skipped a beat at that.

Maybe he should ask Ryoma out?

Then he could see the true extent of these feelings he had for him.

Yes.

He'd do the after districts.

* * *

As the racket came for Ryoma's eye three people where feeling many different things.

Ryoma felt angry that this was about to happen again.

Tezuka was a little happy that it was Ryoma but that went away when he saw Fuji's face.

Fuji was scared and for some reason angry.

How dare someone harm HIS Ryo-chan.

Ibu Shinji was very lucky this was an accident.

Or else he would be dead at the hands of Seigaku's Tensai(2).

* * *

1. Osoroshi means scary

2. It means Genius

* * *

Now we see the emotions fly.

I have another vote for you wile we do the favorite character but this will help out latter.

Happy Birthday to Me and Shika.

Also I get to Graduate.

anyway Read & Review

- Fuji 2.0

* * *

Favorite character:

1. Tachbana - lll

2. Jun - llll

3. Sengoku - llllllll

4. Kaidou - ll

5. Aoi

6. Saeki - llllllllll

7. (new) Yuuta - llllllllll

* * *

Favorite:

Pair-

Threesome-

Foursome-

* * *

Please Vote


End file.
